Recuerdos olvidados
by Nightzz27
Summary: Cloud ha olvidado gran parte de su pasado debido a la Mako adicción. El miedo le bloquea y no le deja pensar con claridad, pero una visita inesperada le hará recordar. ¡ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON! [Cloud x Tifa] Ligero Zack x Aeris.
1. Muerte

**Bien, desde hacía un tiempo quería escribir algo relacionado con el FF VII, y bueno, aqui está. Digamos que los hechos ocurren después de la película Advent Children.**

**Como me pasa la mayoría de las veces, esto es un intento de one shot, que tuve que dividirlo en dos. Quiero dejar claro que las escenas en _cursiva_ son por así decirlo, como un flashback. En este caso, es una simple descripción de las escenas del juego para la PSP Final Fantasy Crisis Core, así que si no lo habéis jugado, probablemente no lo entenderéis. Aun así, está en YouTube, si os entra curiosidad podéis echarle un ojo.**

**En cuanto al "grado M", lo puse porque la segunda parte tendrá lemon.**

* * *

**1\. Muerte**

Gris. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas gruesas nubes grises que acallaban cualquier rayo de sol. Además de oscurecer el día, descargaban una gran tromba de agua. Debido a eso, las calles estaban completamente desiertas y anegadas. A nadie le apetecía salir con ese tiempo. De hecho, ni los coches podían verse circulando por la carretera, así que el brillante húmedo asfalto resaltaba más en el gris de la atmósfera que se creaba.

El agua caía en diagonal, haciendo ruido cuando chocaba con el cristal de las ventanas. Desde una de ellas, unos ojos preocupados escrutaban el horizonte buscando a alguien que se estaba retrasando. Era cierto que las tardes lluviosas no le traían malos recuerdos. De hecho, que todos los niños se curaran del Geostigma fue gracias a la lluvia. Sin embargo, ahora caía implacable sobre todo lo que era cubierto por aquellas nubes. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Si bien era cierto que desde hacía un tiempo él había estado actuando algo extraño, no había conseguido sacarle una sola palabra de su boca. Cloud siempre había sido una persona muy introvertida y reservada. Nunca contaba nada de lo que le pasaba por su mente. Fuera bueno o malo, su rostro permanecía impasible. Pese a que Tifa sabía que eso era parte de su personalidad, y se lo repetía día tras día como si fuera un mantra, no podía dejar de sentirse inútil en la labor de ayudar al rubio. Lo que más anhelaba era que viese que ella seguía ahí para él.

Con el tiempo parecía haberse ido dando cuenta de ello, conversaciones que iban pasando de monosílabos a frases completas, risas... Pequeños detalles que conseguían arrancarle una sonrisa a ambos. Pero desde hacía una semanas había vuelto a recaer. Se mostraba enfadado, torturándose mentalmente por alguna causa desconocida para ella y trabajando largas jornadas con las entregas sin siquiera pasarse a saludar. Sólo un hueco cálido que quedaba en las sabanas a su lado por las mañanas le confirmaban que había llegado la noche anterior, dándole una efímera alegría que era más tarde opacada por la cruda realidad: que había vuelto a irse antes de que ella despertara.

Lo peor era que Tifa aún recordaba ese intervalo de tiempo desde que se curó del Geostigma hasta su recaída. En ese tiempo había conocido al mejor de los Clouds posibles. Atento, risueño y hasta algo bromista en ocasiones. Había días en los que al despertar, lo primero que veía eran sus grandes y azules ojos posados en ella, observándola con cariño, siendo testigo de cómo se desperezaba para más tarde abrazarla o hacer una guerra de besos para ver quién conseguía dar más. Por eso, cuando al despertarse ahora sólo veía un hueco vacío y tibio por el calor corporal reminiscente, no podía evitar romperse por dentro. –Vuelve pronto, Cloud –susurró suplicante, y no se refería a que volviera a casa.

* * *

La ciudad de Midgar estaba bien comunicada con el resto del país por innumerables carreteras. De hecho, eran tantas que la mayoría de ellas estaban desiertas. Por una de ellas, una oscura saeta negra cruzaba el paisaje a toda velocidad. Una cabellera rubia, algo menos ahora que la lluvia la había oscurecido, hacía contraste con toda la vestimenta negra, moto incluida. Podría quedar muy bien ir con ropa holgada y sin mangas a toda máquina por una carretera sin límites de velocidad, pero lo cierto era que se le estaban helando hasta las pestañas del frío, y para colmo, las gotas de lluvia chocaban con sus gafas y le empañaban la vista. Eran las condiciones "perfectas" para ir en moto.

Por desgracia eso no era ni de cerca el mayor de sus problemas. Hasta hacía poco, todo iba de perlas: el brazo no había vuelto a dolerle, las entregas solían ser las mismas. Él prefería coger por las que más dinero cobrase y así poder permitirse el lujo de tomarse días de descanso para poder estar con Denzel, Marlene... Mentira, para estar con Tifa.

Desde que se curó del Geostigma, había sentido como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Se sentía libre y en paz consigo mismo, y eso era algo que hacía mucho que no conseguía. Además, la compañía de la morena tenía un efecto balsámico en él, curándole las heridas mal cicatrizadas, olvidando los malos recuerdos y reteniendo los buenos. Gracias a ella, a Denzel y a Marlene, ahora los cuatro eran una familia. Si bien era cierto que Tifa había sido hasta ahora la que cuidaba de ellos, ahora él también se hacía responsable: les ayudaba con la tarea, fregaba y, aunque no lo hiciera por eso, algunas noches sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados. Sin duda alguna Tifa se había convertido en la piedra angular de su nueva vida.

Aun así, había algo que no le había contado ni siquiera a ella. En el mismo momento que se dejó bañar por las purificantes aguas para curar el Geostigma, vio algo que no le contó a nadie más. A las puertas de la iglesia, pudo distinguir a dos personas. La primera la conocía bien, pelo castaño, vestida de rosa, y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Aerith. Ya no recordaba dónde la había conocido, ni por qué la asociaba con la pureza y la tranquilidad de las flores, pero sabía que de vez en cuando se le aparecía en sueños, en un prado lleno de flores y hablaban. A veces hablaban del clima, de la voluntad de pelear, de la redención, y otras veces hablaban de alguien a quien Cloud no podía situar.

Y hablando de gente a quien no podía situar. Junto a ella vio la figura de alguien más. No consiguió distinguir sus rasgos, puesto que estaban algo difuminados, pero sabía que si esa persona estaba al lado de Aerith tenía que ser por algo.

Fuera lo que fuese eso que había visto, despertaba en su corazón una sensación de paz y sosiego que le habían devuelto las ganas de vivir y de disfrutar con su familia. Una sensación que se había visto turbada los últimos días.

Desde hacía una semana, había comenzado a tener sueños extraños. En ellos trabajaba para SOLDADO, por lo que dedujo que podrían tratarse de recuerdos. Por algún motivo, sus recuerdos iban pasando como flashes, todos ellos intercalados con grandes lagunas y personajes cuyos rostros le sonaban pero no podía poner nombres. Más de una vez lo había comentado con sus amigos: Barret, Cid, o incluso Tifa, y todos lo achacaban a la Mako adicción, una intoxicación causada por recibir Mako en exceso durante unos experimentos en Nibelheim.

En sus sueños, se encontraba en un prado lleno de flores rosas y blancas. Ninguna de ellas le llegaban más allá de la rodilla. Unos cuantos metros más adelante había un par de personas dándole la espalda. Estaban sentados en el prado y hablaban de forma despreocupada. Él andaba hacia ellos, y cuando estaba a unos pocos metros, se giraban para verle. Se trataba de Aerith y el misterioso chico que había visto en la iglesia. Ambos sonreían al verle y se ponían de pie. El chico, que le sacaba media cabeza, le abrazaba con efusividad y, por alguna razón, él le correspondía con una sonrisa. Cuando se soltaban, el peliazul daba un paso atrás para dejar que la castaña se acercase. Entonces ella le agarraba por el cuello de la camiseta y le besaba con fervor. Era un beso lleno de amor, que era correspondido por su parte con igual intensidad. Cuando se separaban, el peliazul se acercaba a él con un gesto dolido. –No te acuerdas de mí pero aun así la besas, ¿no? –Cloud daba un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. –¿No tenías suficiente con que me sacrificara por ti, que además tuviste que robarme a mi novia? Creí que éramos amigos –añadió con un tono de decepción.

Cloud trataba de responder pero no salían palabras de su boca. Se llevaba las manos a la garganta y trataba de forzarla, trataba de que algún sonido saliera de ella. No entendía nada. El chico le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordarlo; intentaba explicárselo, explicarle que había perdido gran parte de sus recuerdos. Entonces Aerith se acercaba a él con una mirada de reproche. –No puedes hablar porque no tienes nada que decir. Sabías que estaba sola, sabías que algo estaba mal conmigo y, sin embargo, no pudiste respetar la memoria de tu mejor amigo, aquel que te salvó, aquel que renunció a su amor por ti. –El rubio la miraba con ojos suplicantes. Hacía unos segundos la había besado y ahora le estaba diciendo unas duras palabras que, aún sin comprender el contexto, se clavaban en su corazón como frías estacas de hielo.

Y después venía la guinda de la pesadilla, por si aún podía empeorar, una voz a su espalda hacía que se le helase la sangre. –Siempre he estado a tu lado y, sin embargo, es a ella a quien amas. –Cloud se giraba con la agilidad que le caracterizaba y sus peores augurios se confirmaba. Tifa estaba tras él. No le miraba a la cara, pero la suya mostraban una profunda tristeza. Levantaba la vista para encararle y entonces Cloud era testigo de que lloraba. Algo en su interior se rompía. Trataba de acercarse a ella, consolarla y decirle que nada de eso era cierto, que era ella quien le mantenía vivo, que gracias a ella, él había conseguido rehacer su vida.

Y en ese momento de angustia despertaba, con la respiración agitada y una fina capa de sudor frío cubriéndole el rostro. A su lado, Tifa seguía durmiendo, ajena a todo el tormento que se cernía sobre el rubio que estaba a su lado. Cuando la miraba, con los ojos cerrados y un gesto sereno, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. Se sentía mal, sentía que ella debía haberse sentido herida debido a su actitud y su relación con Aerith; y como había muerto, pensaría que la usaba como segundo plato.

Apretó el manillar de la moto con fuerza y, con un sutil gesto de muñeca, aumentó la velocidad. Le daba rabia tener que hacerle eso a Tifa, pero le daba vergüenza mirarla a la cara; besarla, mentirle, decirle que todo iba bien cuando no era así, o peor aún, contarle el porqué de sus desvelos y traicionarla abiertamente. Ni siquiera la incansable lluvia podía purificar su mente. Las gotas, debido al aumento de velocidad, golpeaban el rostro del rubio con más fuerza. Las gafas comenzaban a empañarse de nuevo, pero Cloud seguía meditando de puertas para adentro, manteniendo el control de la moto con simple inercia y la habilidad que sólo el paso de los años podía proporcionar.

Sin embargo, ni la experiencia podía ayudarle a predecir dónde se formarían charcos de agua. Apenas fue un segundo, pero la moto pasó por una larga explanada de agua. La rueda delantera ni se inmutó, en cambio, la trasera patinó, moviendo la moto a la izquierda. Cloud lo notó, por lo que desconectó de su mundo interior y trató de estabilizarla. Pese a conseguir ponerla en su sitio, las gafas estaban lo suficientemente empañadas como para que el chico obviase que había una curva cerrada hacia la derecha.

Cuando la vio, era demasiado tarde. Giró el manillar y tumbó la moto en esa dirección con sequedad. El vehículo respondió con la misma brusquedad recibida y, tras ponerse a ras de suelo, volvió a resbalar, en esta ocasión sin posibilidad de maniobra. La moto se arrastró a gran velocidad por el frío asfalto, hasta que una pequeña muesca en su lisa superficie la propulsó hacia arriba, haciendo que su piloto volase con ella. El golpe fue mucho más duro. La moto siguió deslizándose unos metros más hasta que finalmente se paró. Cloud en cambio, en cuanto su cuerpo rozó la carretera dio un par de feas volteretas y quedó tirado boca arriba, inconsciente. Un hilo de sangre le caía por la frente, recorriendo la ceja y cayendo por un lateral. Por suerte, la lluvia borró el rojizo rastro que iba dejando la sangre, limpiando la herida y devolviendo a su rostro el pálido tono que siempre mantenía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su rostro no mostraba angustia.

* * *

–Vamos Marlene, tienes que ir a la cama –pidió Tifa, ligeramente enfadada–. Mañana tienes clase.

La niña estaba de pie sobre el sofá, tratando de esquivar los intentos de Tifa por agarrarla y llevársela a la cama. –¡No! –gritó con rotundidad–. Cloud dijo que me contaría una historia.

Tifa ladeó la cabeza. –Pero no sabemos cuando volverá Cloud –replicó la morena–. Y mañana tienes que madrugar.

–¿Por qué Cloud está trabajando a estas horas? –preguntó una voz cansada detrás de Tifa.

La chica se volteó para encararle con una sonrisa triste. –Ya sabes por qué, Denzel. Queremos hacer una reforma en el bar y necesitamos dinero. –Sí, era la única excusa que se le había ocurrido a Tifa después de que una mañana, el niño le hiciera un interrogatorio completo sobre el paradero del rubio y sus anormales y largas salidas para trabajar. Hacía dos meses, Denzel no le habría dado importancia a eso, pero ahora Cloud se comprometía muchísimo más con la familia: se pasa las tardes con ellos, le contaba cuentos a Marlene, ayudaba a Denzel con la escuela, y como ahora se había vuelto a distanciar, lo echaban en falta. –Y ahora deberíais iros a...

–¿Pero por qué se tiene que ir? ¿Qué le pasa a Cloud, Tifa? –inquirió Denzel con un tono mucho más serio, rozando la exigencia–. Tiene problemas, ¿verdad? –Marlene lo miró preocupada y su cara se contrajo en un puchero.

Tifa miró al chico con reproche. –¡Denzel! –Marlene comenzó a llorar. Tifa se dio la vuelta y trató de consolarla. –Vamos Marlene, no pasa nada.

–Quiero que Cloud vuelva –sollozó la niña.

Tifa sonrió apenada. –Y lo hará, muy pronto volverá a estar como siempre. –Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Denzel se acercó y se sentó al lado de Tifa tímidamente. Se sentía arrepentido por lo que había dicho y haber hecho llorar a Marlene. –¿De verdad, Tifa? ¿Volverá?

La mirada de Denzel era suplicante, ya fuera verdad o mentira, quería oír las palabras necesarias, necesitaba creerlas. –Claro que sí, Denzel... –susurró mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Después de ello, notó que el ambiente estaba ligeramente decaído–. Si queréis podéis quedaros aquí conmigo hasta que venga Cloud, ¿vale? –Los ojos de Marlene se abrieron de asombro y en el rostro de Denzel se formó una tenue sonrisa. –Pero en cuanto cruce por esa puerta os iréis a la cama volando. ¿Ha quedado claro? –Ambos asintieron con seriedad, comprometiéndose. Tifa sonrió y puso la tele. Como por arte de magia, el desazón que los dos niños tenían, desapareció frente a la pantalla. Tifa sin embargo, había posado su mirada en la ventana con un deje de preocupación.

* * *

Cloud abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Había dejado de llover. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, quitándose los restos de agua que se le habían acumulado en la cara y un punzante dolor le hizo recordar el golpe que se había dado en la frente. Le dolía todo. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de enfocar lo que tenía delante para saber dónde se encontraba, pero cuando lo hizo vio unos ojos verdes que le observaban con detenimiento, podría decir incluso diversión. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que su cabeza no estaba apoyada sobre el suelo duro y frío, sino en algo blando y cálido. Pestañeó un poco y volvió a abrir los ojos, esforzándose mejor en ver lo que tenía delante.

–Aerith... –consiguió articular con incredulidad.

La castaña sonrió. –Al fin despiertas. Me estabas empezando a preocupar. –Cloud se incorporó con rapidez, cosa que le generó un profundo mareo. Aerith le colocó una mano en la espalda. –Con cuidado, no tengas prisa.

Cloud la ignoró por completo y escudriñó su rostro con atención. Cada línea, cada curva de su rostro. Hasta el más mínimo detalle lo comparó con la imagen de sus recuerdos, tratando de desmentir un engaño. Cuando finalmente asumió que estaba frente a la real, puso una cara de preocupación. –¿Estoy... estoy muerto?

Aerith soltó una carcajada. –No, por dios, sólo te diste un golpe. De hecho estás...

–En medio de la carretera. –Terminó de decir una voz masculina que le era peligrosamente familiar. Siguió con la mirada a donde provenía la voz y le vio. Estaba de pie, dándole una cansada patada a la moto y las manos en los bolsillos. Su traje sin mangas era similar al de Cloud, sólo que con unas tonalidades más azuladas y sin algunos detalles. Físicamente sí se diferenciaban más. Pese a que ambos eran de tez pálida, en contraste, el chico nuevo era más moreno. Su pelo era de una tonalidad azul abisal, como las profundidades del mar. Tenía unos brazos bien torneados. Su cuerpo era ciertamente más grande y ancho que el del rubio, y su rostro, al contrario que el suyo, denotaba una personalidad despreocupada y extrovertida, con una casi imborrable sonrisa y una gran vitalidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, el peliazul ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó a él. Cloud no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. –¿Cómo...?

El chico se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura. –Ibas con un aura emo demasiado grande, así que se te empañaron las gafas y no debiste de ver la curva. –Hizo un gesto con una mano tratando de imitar la trayectoria de la moto, pero hizo un giro brusco y la mano quedó completamente volteada. –Volcaste, te caíste y saliste disparado hacia arriba. –Con la mano libre, trazó un recorrido parabólico que salía desde su otra mano, la moto, hasta el suelo. –Y chof... –añadió con teatralidad, haciendo alusión al tremendo golpe que se dio.

–Hahaha no seas malo, Zack –rió Aerith al ver el espectáculo del peliazul–. Tuviste un accidente con la moto, seguro que causado por el estado de la carretera, y cuando te vimos nos dimos un gran susto.

–Zack... –repitió Cloud. Ese nombre ya lo había pronunciado antes, le era muy familiar.

El rostro de Zack cambió a una sonrisa más dolida, más madura. De una persona que ha asumido una realidad, algo que le guste o no, está presente. –No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? –Aerith se levantó y se acercó a él, posando una mano en su pecho con delicadeza y mirándole con compasión. –No pasa nada –dijo el peliazul con voz tranquila, acariciándole la cabeza–. No es culpa tuya, Cloud. No es culpa de nadie... –terminó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Aerith rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, y le besó con dulzura en los labios. Zack sonrió ante tal gesto y lo correspondió con avidez. Cloud notó que era un beso cargado de angustia, había amor, sí, pero sobretodo había miedo. Miedo de que en algún momento les separasen, que uno de ellos tuviera que abandonar al otro en el frío y solitario mundo, para hacer frente a la realidad.

Pero Aerith estaba muerta, y tenía la corazonada que el chico llamado Zack también. No había que temer nada, ya no. Su guerra estaba librada y concluida, y sus caminos, al final, se habían unido. No, no debían tener miedo porque ahora estarían juntos para siempre. El rubio se mantuvo estático mientras los otros dos seguían algo ocupados. Para suerte y desconcierto de Cloud, en ningún momento sintió una punzada de celos o algo parecido. Lo normal sería eso, ya que estaba viendo como un chico besaba a una de las mujeres que más apreciaba y por la que había velado tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no se sentía así, era como si viéndolos, las cosas debieran ser así, como un engranaje girando en el que todos sus dientes encajan con precisión y una perfecta sincronía. Lo notaba al ver como los cuerpos de ambos encajaban al estar juntos, a la facilidad con la que ella se doblaba ligeramente hacia atrás cuando él profundizaba más el beso.

Se quedó viéndolos durante un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que quizá no debería estar ahí, o que podrían esperar a que él se fuera para continuarlo. Bajó la cabeza y carraspeó, rascándose la coronilla y llamando la atención de la pareja. Zack se irguió del todo con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro, mientras que Aerith desviaba su mirada de la de Cloud, ligeramente cohibida. –Perdón –susurró mientras que, inconscientemente, se llevaba una mano a una de sus trenzas.

–Lo siento, yo... –comenzó a decir Cloud. Quizá era el momento de aclarar las cosas–. Creo... que tengo algo que preguntaros.

Zack miró a Aerith a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso. Ella sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, a lo que el peliazul respondió dejando guiar uno de los mechones marrones del flequillo de la joven con sus dedos. Era un gesto rudimentario y simple, pero hasta el menos avispado vería que estaba cargado de cariño. Después, el semblante de Zack se endureció, y posó sus ojos en los claros orbes azules de Cloud. –Ven conmigo, a ver si puedo ayudarte. –Y dicho esto, comenzó a andar, alejándose de la carretera.

Aerith posó su mirada en la espalda de Zack, y después en Cloud, que seguía estático. –Ve tras él. Podrá despejar tus dudas.

El rubio comenzó a andar hacia donde Zack se había ido, pero cuando estuvo al lado de Aerith se detuvo. –Yo... –No encontraba las palabras. –Siento tanto... no haber podido protegerte... no fui...

La joven posó una mano en la mejilla de Cloud, haciéndole callar. –¿Tú lo sientes? Porque yo no –añadió con una sonrisa mientras volvía su mirada hacia el peliazul, que se iba alejando–. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin puedo estar con él.

–Pero tú... estás... –trató de decir.

–Estoy más viva que nunca. –Separó la mano de su mejilla y apuntó con un dedo la sien del chico. –Ahí. –Y después la bajó hasta el pecho, deteniéndose en su corazón. –Y aquí.

Ante tal gesto, Cloud esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Me alegra verte sonreír, apenas lo conseguí en un par de ocasiones.

Aerith levantó la vista una vez más. –Me di cuenta de que sólo él puede hacerme feliz –respondió sin mover la mano del pecho del chico–. A la hora de la verdad, sólo una persona tiene la llave de nuestro corazón –añadió bajando la mano–. No sé si él la tenía o rompió la cerradura con su gran espada.

–Su... ¿gran espada? –Cloud sonrió maliciosamente.

El rubor subió por las mejillas de la chica con gran velocidad. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no le salieron palabras. Cloud soltó una pequeña risa, así que Aerith le dio un fuerte empujón en dirección al otro chico, que ya se empezaba a perder. –Vete ya, tonto.

El rubio marchó en dirección a Zack, no sin antes volver la vista a Aerith, que abrazada a sí misma le despedía con la mirada. Después tuvo que correr un poco para poder alcanzar al peliazul. –Lo siento –se disculpó el rubio cuando llegó.

Zack levantó la cabeza y le miró de soslayo, divertido. –Si vas a disculparte cada tres segundos, mal vamos.

Siguieron caminado durante un tiempo por el asolado paisaje que mostraban las afueras de Midgar. La tierra era seca y apenas llegaban a crecer unas hierbas ya secas y amarillentas. Cloud miraba al suelo mientras trataba de no pisarlas. Zack en cambio seguía con la vista con la vista fija en el horizonte, gris y muerto.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Cloud preguntó sin rodeos. –¿Quién eres? –Sonó un poco seco, por lo que tuvo que matizar. –He soñado contigo y con Aerith. También te he visto en la iglesia, y aunque no puedo corroborarlo, a veces tengo flashes de mi pasado y tú estás ahí.

El peliazul le miró con curiosidad. –¿En la iglesia? –preguntó sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas.

–Sí –explicó él–. Cuando conseguimos curar el Geostigma apareciste junto con Aerith, pero no le di demasiada importancia, estaba cansado así que supuse que sería fruto de mi imaginación. –Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tirándose suavemente del pelo. –Pero hace un tiempo empezasteis a aparecerme en sueños, echándome en cara todo lo que hice.

Siguieron andando. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del ambiente, hasta que Zack lo rompió. –Mi nombre es Zack Fair –se presentó–. Fui un SOLDADO de ShinRa hace un tiempo. Tú por aquel entonces eras un simple pueblerino que apenas sabía sostener un arma, aunque tenías una gran voluntad. –Cloud lo miraba con atención. Era cierto, pero apenas recordaba más que pocos flashes reminiscentes de su pasado y algunas escenas contadas por Tifa, que más tarde él conseguía situar. –Eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención de ti. Después de un tiempo también te uniste a SOLDADO, aunque seguías siendo de 2ª clase –añadió con ligera diversión. Cloud lo ignoró–. Llegado el momento, acabamos siendo como hermanos. Nos apoyábamos, hacíamos misiones juntos y luchábamos codo con codo. En una de las misiones en conjunto que hicimos nos inyectaron energía Mako, ¿lo recuerdas?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, aunque después separó los labios. –No... es decir... no sé. –Se llevó una mano a la frente con un gesto cansado. –Me suena. Tú dices esas cosas y me resulta familiar, pero no me acuerdo con exactitud –suspiró–. Es frustrante olvidar tu pasado. Me voy sintiendo como una cáscara que se va vaciando más y más a medida que pasa el tiempo. ¿Qué pasará si me olvido de quién soy? Despertaré un día y al mirarme al espejo no sabré quién está en frente. Podría olvidarme de los que tengo alrededor. Seguramente a mí no me dolería, pero a ellos...

–Eso... no es exactamente así, Cloud –carraspeó Zack.

Cloud le miró a los ojos con frialdad. –¿Cómo vas a saber tú eso? No estás en la misma situación que yo. Tú no tienes a gente que desconoces y deberías conocer en tus sueños, reprochándote que te has olvidado de ellos. No tienes que vivir con el miedo de olvidarte de la persona que duerme a tu lado, de besarla y decirle que siempre la querrás cuando es posible que un día la veas y no sepas quién es –soltó como una tromba–. Tú... no olvidas a alguien que dice ser tu hermano...

Zack entrecerró los ojos y bufó exasperado, acercándose a Cloud. De un rápido y preciso movimiento, hundió su puño en el vientre de su amigo con violencia, el cual abrió los ojos y espiró todo el aire de golpe por el impacto, cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo.

El rostro de Cloud se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonces uno de sus ya bien conocidos flashes volvieron.

* * *

–_Hey, ya veo que al menos uno de los chicos me sigue –comentó Zack mientras caminaban por el frío páramo helado._

–_Bueno, también soy un chico de pueblo después de todo –respondió Cloud con una sonrisa. Sus ojos no se distinguían bien, ya que el casco típico de los peones de ShinRa, los soldados rasos, le tapaba media cara._

–_¿De dónde? –preguntó Zack con interés._

_Cloud se detuvo un momento. Zack se puso frente a él, encarándolo. –Nibelheim. –La seriedad con lo que la dijo hizo reír al peliazul. –¿Y tú?_

–_¿Yo? Gongaga –respondió Zack con orgullo. Pero Cloud se rió. –¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Conoces Gongaga? –inquirió Zack._

_El rubio aún mantenía una sonrisa en los labios. –No, pero es que es un nombre tan... rústico._

–_Igualito que Nibelheim –contestó Zack, retomando el camino._

–_¿Has estado allí?_

–_No he estado, pero hay un reactor, ¿no? –preguntó–. Y un reactor de Mako a las afueras de Midgar significa que..._

–_No hay nada más allí –terminaron los dos a la vez. Ante tal coincidencia, ambos empezaron a reír._

–_Buenas noticias, Tseng –gritó Zack dirigiéndose al líder de Turcos, que iba varios metros por detrás–. Yo y... – se calló mirando al rubio._

–_Cloud –completó él, quitándose el casco y dejando ver su rubia cabellera._

_Zack abrió los brazos. –Cloud y yo somos expertos rústicos. –Ambos volvieron a romper a carcajadas._

La escena cambió.

_Se encontraba en Midgar, a su lado dos soldados rasos, como él, con su mismo uniforme y firmes. Zack fue caminando, sólo deteniéndose a su lado, posándole una mano en el hombro. Ahora llevaba una gran espada a la espalda. La Buster Sword. Si él la llevaba, se veía imponente, poderoso. –¿Así que quieres entrar en SOLDADO? Ánimo entonces._

Cambió de nuevo.

_Nibelheim. Estaban en una cama. Cloud acababa de despertar después tras unas horas inconscientes. La voz de Zack le despertó, estaba sentado en la cama de enfrente. –Tifa está a salvo, no te preocupes._

_Cerró los puños con fuerza. –Si tan solo fuera un SOLDADO. –Al no oír respuesta, miró a Zack, tenía la mirada perdida. –¿Zack?_

–_SOLDADO es una cueva de monstruos... no entres._

–_¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sentándose en la cama._

_Zack parecía un náufrago, perdido, sin saber siquiera dónde estaba el norte. –No lo sé, tío... creía que lo sabía, pero... ah... –se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en sus fuertes antebrazos–. Por cierto, ¿de qué conoces a Tifa? ¿Hablaste con ella?_

–_No... –respondió el, algo triste._

–_Veo que aquí hay tema... ¿no deberías hacer algo? –Cloud hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. –Puedes hablar conmigo. –Se incorporó y comenzó a andar por la habitación._

_Ahora sobre sus ojos pasó toda la aventura en el reactor, desde cómo vio a Zack empuñando la Buster Sword por primera vez, haciendo frente a Sephiroth, hasta que encontró el cuerpo inconsciente de Tifa, tirado en el suelo. La pelea definitiva contra Sephiroth, la energía Mako corriendo por sus venas, quemándolas, haciéndole trizas por dentro._

_Y de nuevo despertó en la cama. Apenas era consciente de lo que había a su alrededor. Sus sentidos estaban KO, apenas podía notar la presencia de su amigo. –Oye... Cloud... Tengo que ir a Midgar... ¿vendrás conmigo?_

_Después de eso, todo pasó muy deprisa. No porque no lo recordase, sino porque en ese momento no era consciente de nada. Estaba totalmente roto por dentro. Como un borracho que no recuerda nada al día siguiente después de haber estado toda la noche bebiendo._

_Por un momento creyó ver una luz. Se encontraba sentado, apoyado en una roca. Su espalda estaba apoyada en la roca. Notó que alguien trataba de enderezarle la cabeza, pero él apenas tenía fuerza en el cuello para levantarla. Con un último esfuerzo, consiguió hacerlo, y sólo pudo ver la espalda de Zack alejándose de él. Trató de seguirla con la mano, pero todo se inundó de luz y volvió a quedar inconsciente._

_Fue despertado por el sonido de los disparos y el choque del acero de la Buster Sword. No podía moverse. Cuando finalmente se hizo el silencio, reunió todas las fuerzas remanentes en su cuerpo para abrir de nuevo los ojos. Lo que vio le dejó helado._

_Frente a él, tirado en la tierra mojada, se encontraba Zack, lleno de sangre, heridas y balazos. Su sangre se mezclaba con el barro y el agua que caía del cielo. Una vez más, llovía. La lluvia escurría la sangre de su rostro y limpiaba su espada, que se encontraba sujeta aún en su mano aunque sin fuerza alguna. A su alrededor, cientos de cuerpos de SOLDADO, tendidos e inmóviles. Los había matado a todos. Con un lastimoso último esfuerzo, consiguió moverse, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta el cuerpo casi inerte de su amigo. –Zack... –consiguió soltar en un susurro._

_Los ojos de Zack volvieron a enfocarse por un momento. Trató de decir algo, pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió. Volvió a intentarlo, y al final, la voz salió de su garganta. –Por... los dos..._

–_¿Por los dos? –repitió Cloud sin entender._

–_Eso es... tú vas... tú vas... –volvió a repetir. La luz se nublaba. El cielo era oscuro, pero a Zack se le iba aclarando. Le pasó un brazo por la nuca a Cloud y le bajó la cabeza hasta que ésta tocó el maltrecho pecho del peliazul–. Vivir. –Las lágrimas luchaban por no salir a la luz, pero Cloud tampoco era de hierro. –Tú serás... mi legado viviente. –Cloud levantó la cabeza, manchada de sangre donde había estado apoyada. Zack le seguía con la mirada. Después, con su último aliento, levantó su Buster Sword. –Mi honor... mis sueños, son los tuyos ahora. –Le ofrecía su espada, pero no era sólo eso, no era sólo su espada. Lo era todo. Su futuro, su presente, sus ambiciones, su orgullo. Más allá de un legado, le dejaba todo por hacer. Le entregaba un libro en blanco, un libro que él tendría que escribir con su vida._

–_Soy... tu legado viviente –respondió de forma mecánica. En ese momento ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, pero así era. No necesitaba más lógica. En su lecho de muerte se lo habían dejado todo. Zack asintió, y finalmente cerró los ojos por última vez. Los de Cloud, ahora tintados de un verde anormal causado por el exceso de Mako en su sangre, empezaron a dejar caer lágrimas. Eran saladas como el agua del mar, llenas de dolor y frustración. Se mezclaban con el agua que caía del cielo, pero eso no redimía el dolor que oprimía su corazón._

_Un desgarrador grito se oyó por todo el lugar, roto, como el mismo cielo que lloraba sobre ellos._

_._

_Un héroe había caído._


	2. Vida

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. **¡AVISO DE LEMON!****

* * *

**2\. Vida**

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Ahora no llovía, ahora estaba despejado. Ahora, por quien lloraba, estaba de pie a su lado. Sin embargo, ese profundo dolor no se iba de su pecho. –Zack... –repitió mientras se ponía en pie. Con un rápido movimiento, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El peliazul sonrió con autosuficiencia. –Hola de nuevo, Cloud.

El silencio se hizo con el lugar, pero ya no era un silencio incómodo, a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba. Continuaron caminando en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje que les dejaba la industrializada ciudad en el horizonte. –¿Cómo... cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó al final. Era extraño, pero alguna explicación habría, no se le pueden devolver a uno los recuerdos de un puñetazo.

–Te dije que la Mako adicción no era exactamente como tú creías. –Cloud lo miró expectante. –Verás, lo que te hace no es eliminar tus recuerdos. Ellos siguen en tu cabeza, sólo que no puedes acceder a ellos, por así decirlo limita las conexiones de tu cerebro –explicó–. Pero si aplicas presión en ciertos lugares de tu cuerpo, puedes desbloquear el flujo de Mako en tu interior y volver a recordar.

El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho. –Entonces, mi punto de presión era... ¿aquí? –dijo palpándose el abdomen, donde había recibido el puñetazo.

Zack le mostró una de sus características sonrisas. –Je... no exactamente. –La curiosidad estaba reflejada en el rostro de Cloud. –No sabía que ése en especial fuera tu punto de presión... simplemente te pegué en el primer lugar que pillé.

Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron como platos, un deje de incredulidad y reproche asomaban en el fondo. –¿Y si no hubiese sido eso? ¿Qué habría pasado?

–Bueno, estarías en el suelo, así que te pegaría una paliza, en cada parte de tu cuerpo, hasta que recordases –explicó con sencillez. El rubio le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro–. Hey, eso ha dolido –se quejó frotándose donde había recibido el golpe.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta un acantilado. Sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, Zack se sentó en el borde, dejando que sus pies colgasen en el vacío. El rubio lo acompañó–. Me alegra que me recuerdes, Cloud.

Sin embargo, algo no le encajaba a Cloud. Se supone que ambos estaban muertos, tanto Zack como Aerith. Era normal que le aparecieran en sueños, pero... ¿Cómo es que Zack sabía cosas sobre la Mako adicción que él desconocía? El rubio se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer con la misma gracia. –Zack... los dos estáis muertos –trató de buscar las palabras correctas–... Si... si ambos estáis en mi cabeza, ¿cómo es que sabías desbloquear mi Mako adicción?

Zack rió con fuerza, es más, sus carcajadas hicieron eco por todo el paisaje. –Eso es demasiado altanero, Cloud, no lo esperaba de ti –le reprochó amistosamente. Cloud rodó los ojos con desdén–. El problema es que has fallado en tu primera premisa. No estamos muertos.

–¿Qué? ¿No lo estáis? Recuerdo... recuerdo cómo la vida se iba de tu cuerpo... igual con Aerith. –Una imagen de su cuerpo hundiéndose en el lago vino a su mente como una estrella fugaz. –Además, ella misma me dijo que vosotros vivíais en mi corazón... y en mi mente.

El peliazul sonrió. –Aerith es... única. –Cloud pudo ver la delicadeza con el que pronunciaba ese nombre, con la que salía de sus labios. Desde que estuvo en Nielheim supo que alguien le había robado el corazón a su amigo, pero nunca creyó que fuese Aerith, y menos de esa forma tan profunda. –Pero ella es la última descendiente de los Ancianos, así que todo lo ve de esa forma tan poética.

–¿Entonces?

–Digamos que la Corriente Vital es algo que fluye alrededor de todo el mundo, y todos le pertenecemos. Todos nacemos gracias a ella, nuestra alma viene de allí, y cuando morimos, debemos regresarla a su sitio. Así que realmente no es que muramos, sino que vamos y venimos.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. –Pero la gente que muere, lo hace y ya está. No reaparece de forma misteriosa, ¿no?

–Hahaha, así es. De hecho, cuando yo morí, mi alma fue de vuelta a la Corriente Vital, y allí estuvo bastante tiempo, errante y olvidada. –Zack continuaba con su explicación mientras se tumbaba en el suelo, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y mirando el cielo, que ya empezaba a oscurecerse. –Allí aprendí muchas cosas, como lo del flujo del Mako y lo que te estoy contando ahora, pero no me perdí a mí mismo, no lo hice por lo que sentía por ella. Me mantenía vivo. El caso es que Aerith, como te he dicho, es alguien especial, no sólo para mí. De veras es una persona única. Tenía ciertos privilegios como herencia familiar, y uno de ellos era poder mantener el control de su alma. –A Cloud todo eso le sonaba a cuento chino, pero calló por respeto. –Entonces ella buscó la mía, y me encontró. Por eso pudimos estar juntos. –Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Cloud se preguntó hasta dónde habría calado la chica en su corazón. –Me alegró saber que después de todos esos años aún me quería.

Cloud sonrió ante esa afirmación. Sin duda, cuando estuvo con Aerith, notaba su natural amabilidad y cariño, pero no todo tenía sentido. ¿Por qué se sentía tan apegado a ella? Siempre tuvo a Tifa, ella siempre fue lo más importante para él, pero cuando conoció a Aerith todo cambió, una fuerza interior se apoderó de él, se enamoró de la novia de su mejor amigo. –Lo siento...

Zack suspiró. –¿Qué te dije de disculparte? Realmente eres un...

–Me enamoré de Aerith... me enamoré de tu chica. Y por si fuera poco, dejé a Tifa de lado. –Cloud volvía a cerrarse en su interior. –Soy... despreciable.

Por enésima vez, el peliazul sonrió. Apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, habló. –¿Y si te dijera que no amas a Aerith? –Cloud lo miró extrañado, sin saber a dónde quería llegar. –¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a Midgar después de mi muerte? –El rubio asintió. –Creíste que eras un SOLDADO de 1ª clase, ¿cierto? –Asintió de nuevo. –¿Lo eras?

La pregunta cayó sobre Cloud como un mazazo. Tenía sentido. Cloud pensó que era un SOLDADO, pero lo cierto es que seguía siendo un novato, pese a que después fue ascendido. – ¿Entonces mis sentimientos por Aerith eran... los tuyos?

Zack dio una ligera palmada en la espalda. –Eres mi legado viviente, ¿recuerdas?

Cloud sonrió con pesar. Después de tanto sufrimiento, tantas vueltas, resulta que todo tenía su explicación. –Tardasteis demasiado en aparecer –dijo con voz cansada–. ¿Por qué ahora?

Una dulce voz se oyó a su espalda. –Para que vivas. –Aerith había llegado en algún momento, y se encontraba tras él.

–Ya no tienes que vivir por mí, Cloud, ahora tienes una vida por delante –explicó Zack–. Por ti... por ella. –Con un gesto imprevisto, Zack empujó a Cloud con la mano que tenía en su espalda, tirándolo al vacío. –¡Vive!

Zack siguió con la mirada el cuerpo de su amigo, que se perdía en la oscuridad del abismo. Unos finos brazos rodearon su cuello. Pudo notar su cuerpo a su espalda, sus pequeños pechos, el calor que emanaba. Aerith hundió su rostro en el cuello de Zack, besándolo con parsimonia. –Te quiero –dijo en un susurro que no se oiría de no ser porque estaban en las afueras de Midgar, sin nada a su alrededor, ningún ruido que les interrumpiera.

El chico cogió una de las pálidas manos de la chica que rodeaban su cuello. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y besó su dorso. –Y yo a ti.

–¿Crees que Cloud estará bien? –preguntó ella, aunque de sobra sabía la respuesta.

–Claro que sí, tiene a alguien especial esperándole en casa. Bueno, a más de uno por lo que parece –contestó Zack ladeándose para poder perderse en sus profundos y verdes ojos.

Aerith sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico, desviando la mirada de nuevo al precipicio. –Tienes razón, ahora no está solo.

* * *

Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que todo el agua que se mantenía sobre sus párpados le cayera dentro de los ojos. Al notar esa desagradable sensación, se inclinó de golpe, haciendo que todo el agua que tenía encima saliera disparada hacia delante. Seguía lloviendo, pero ya con mucha menos intensidad que cuando cayó de la moto. El cielo se oscurecía más si cabe.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Zack y Aerith. Zack le había tirado por un precipicio, de eso sí se acordaba. Al no verlos, se molestó bastante. Se puso en pie y buscó su moto. La susodicha se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, al borde de la cuneta. Dando unas pocas zancadas, llegó al vehículo y lo levantó. Antes de subirse le echó un vistazo para ver si algo se había roto. Por la parte que había caído, pudo vio un gran raspón que dejaba a la vista el esqueleto plateado de titanio de la moto. La pintura negra se había saltado. –Mierda... –susurró mientras pasaba la mano por el raspón, con la falsa esperanza de que se arreglase por la gracia divina, cosa que, obviamente, no ocurrió.

Antes de arrancar la moto y volver a Midgar, le echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, buscando a sus amigos. Había reparado en que acababa de despertar del sitio donde había tenido el accidente con la moto, en la misma posición de la que había salido despedido. En su interior, una pequeña vocecilla le gritaba lo que más temía, que toda esa conversación que tuvo había sido fruto del golpe que se había dado. Las cosas no encajaban en absoluto, aunque también era cierto que ahora sí recordaba su pasado. Eso era lo que tenía a su favor, en contra tenía dos cosas, la primera eran las explicaciones científicas de Zack, que por más vueltas que le diera, le resultaba inconcebible que él las supiera; y por consecuente, que realmente ellos dos estuvieran muertos, tal y como pensaba desde el principio.

La moto se mecía por el viento y el equilibrio de Cloud sobre la lengua de asfalto que le dirigía a la transitada ciudad. La intranquilidad se apoderaba del interior de Cloud poco a poco, como un cáncer que va destruyendo y contagiando cada célula del cuerpo. Trataba de respirar hondo y despacio, pero se le estaba formando un nudo en la boca del estómago. Tenía que haber alguna prueba.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Apretó con fuerza el freno de la moto, bloqueando las ruedas y haciendo que se detuviera de golpe. Echando una mirada a su alrededor, se orientó y salió de la carretera. Estuvo conduciendo entre la estepa que rodeaba la ciudad hasta que encontró el camino de arena y grava que buscaba.

Una vez encauzado el camino, se permitió acelerar, aunque no demasiado, ya que entre la oscuridad y el golpe que se había dado antes, prefería no arriesgarse. Cuando llegó al sitio indicado, se bajó con rapidez de la moto y comenzó a mirar al suelo. Se encontraba en un risco moldeado en tierra que se alzaba frente a la ciudad. Lo que buscaba se debía ver a simple vista, pero simplemente no lo encontraba. Comenzó a buscar por el suelo mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Se habría equivocado? No, no era posible, ese lugar era uno de los sitios que, pese a la Mako adicción, recordaba perfectamente.

Pensó en un par de ocasiones volver a la moto y dar un rodeo, sin descartar una posible equivocación por su parte, pero entonces lo vio. Corrió hacia el borde del peñasco y se agachó. En el suelo, enredado entre las malas hierbas que poblaban el lugar, había una cinta rosa. Cloud sonrió y la cogió. Bajo ella, había una profunda hendidura, una hendidura donde él mismo había clavado una espada, pero no una cualquiera, sino la Buster Sword. Levantó la cinta a la altura de sus ojos, tratando de captar los últimos restos de luz, que entre la opacidad de las nubes y que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo tras el horizonte, quedaban pocos. En la cinta se leía una sola palabra. _Vive_.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Cloud llenó sus pulmones con el frío aire de su alrededor y lo soltó en un suspiro. Levantó el brazo y dejó que el aire se llevase la cinta. ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Por qué, si le tiraron por un precipicio, acabó despertando en la carretera? Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta, dejó que se las llevara el viento. Esa era la vida de ellos, no de él. Él tenía la suya esperándole en una casa sobre el bar del Séptimo Cielo. Con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, volvió a subirse a la moto.

* * *

No supo si eran las ganas, el cansancio, o el mal tiempo, pero le pareció una eternidad llegar hasta lo que, después de mucho tiempo, podía llamar hogar. En ese momento, el cielo ya se había oscurecido por completo, sin duda había llegado más tarde de lo esperado. Abrió la puerta con cautela, siendo consciente de que probablemente estarían dormidos. A mitad de camino, oyó el rumor de la televisión encendida. Ya iba a preguntar en voz alta por qué seguían viendo la tele a esas horas, pero cuando vio lo que tenía delante, se quedó mudo.

Frente a él, sentada en el sofá, estaba Tifa con la cabeza ladeada sobre un cojín con el pelo cayéndole hacia atrás, dejando ver su precioso rostro y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con un compás relajado. A su lado, Marlene descansaba acurrucada junto a una de sus piernas. La pequeña tenía una mano apoyada en el muslo de Tifa, y la otra en una posición extraña que hizo sonreír a Cloud. Por inercia, buscó en el salón al "hombre de la casa".

Al no verle por ahí, fue caminando hacia el final del pasillo y giró a la izquierda. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz proveniente de la televisión dejaba entrever lo que Cloud esperaba. Tumbado en la cama, con el pijama y destapado, se encontraba Denzel durmiendo a pierna suelta. Cloud supuso los tres se quedaron viendo la televisión hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Por algún motivo, Denzel se despertaría, y para no interrumpir la tranquilidad de las chicas, se habría ido a su cama sin molestar. «Sin duda será una gran persona», pensó Cloud mientras entraba en la habitación y tapaba a Denzel.

Cuando salió, volvió al salón y, tratando de no despertar a Tifa, cogió a Marlene en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. La niña, al entrar en contacto con la ropa mojada del ex-SOLDADO, se removió. – Estás mojado... –se quejó en voz baja.

Cloud esbozó una divertida sonrisa. –Lo siento...

–Cloud... –susurró Marlene en sueños–. Tienes... que contarme un cuento.

Con suma delicadeza, Cloud dejó a Marlene en su cama, y tras arroparla, volvió al salón y apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia. Durante unos segundos, se quedó observando a Tifa durmiendo. Pese a ser algo trivial y nada sofisticado, a Cloud le pareció una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto nunca.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, fue a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse esa ropa mojada, pero cuando ya estaba allí, notó una presencia detrás de él. –Cloud... ¿cuándo has vuelto? –preguntó con voz cansada.

El chico se dio la vuelta para encarar a una somnolienta Tifa que se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta. –Acabo de llegar –respondió con tranquilidad.

Tifa se acercó al rubio con el paso errante que tiene un niño muerto de sueño. Le cogió de la nuca, con la intención de besarle. Cloud, que esperaba casi con dolorosa ansia ese beso, se quedó con las ganas cuando la morena se paró a medio camino. –Estás empapado... –observó ella. El chico soltó una pequeña risotada y acortó la distancia con ella, la cual, de nuevo volvió a frenarle–. Está rota –sentenció con voz preocupada. Cloud agachó la cabeza, y para sorpresa suya, tenía una gran apertura en el costado derecho, justo donde había caído de la moto. Por suerte y de forma casi milagrosa, su piel seguía casi intacta, razón por la cual el rubio no se había dado cuenta–. ¿Qué ha pasado? –No pudo descifrar si su voz denotaba preocupación, enfado, o ambas.

De poco servía contarle una mentira a Tifa. Con ella podía funcionar no contarle las cosas, porque sabía que no le forzaría, pero mentirle era una cosa muy distinta. Siempre se daba cuenta de cuando la estaban mintiendo. –Me caí de la moto –explicó escuetamente. El rostro de Tifa se contrajo en un gesto de dolor. No era físico, pero igual le dolía que el rubio saliera herido. Cloud lo notó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ante tal gesto, Tifa se quedó estática, sin duda no lo esperaba.

A los pocos segundos, Tifa comenzó a corresponder su abrazo, metiendo la mano en el agujero que se había formado en la ropa del chico y acariciando su costado. –Estaba preocupada –susurró enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Cloud cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella, disfrutando del momento.

–Lo siento... –susurró él. Pese a que ella no se la iba a pedir, Cloud pensaba que merecía una explicación–. Todo este tiempo no he sido yo. –Tifa escuchaba con atención, disfrutando de la vibración que hacía el torso del chico cada vez que hablaba. –Tenía miedo, no podía ordenar mis pensamientos. No quería involucrarte a ti y los niños. Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente y no quería perderos. –Tifa levantó la cabeza, encarándolo. Cloud sabía perfectamente qué le iba a decir: que nunca les iba a perder, que podía contarle a ella cualquiera de sus dudas, que las superarían juntos. Sí, después de tanto tiempo, el uno conocía al otro casi tan bien o incluso mejor que así mismo. En lugar de dejar que hablara, le selló los labios con un tímido beso. Apenas fue un roce en la comisura de sus labios, mas ella lo entendió. Apoyó su frente en la de Tifa. –Pero ya estoy en casa.

Los ojos de Tifa se humedecieron ante el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ellos, besó los fríos y húmedos labios de Cloud. El contraste de los finos labios de él con los cálidos y carnosos suyos, conseguían despertarle una juguetona sensación en su vientre, como una hoguera encendida en pleno invierno. La boca del rubio pedía más, exigente. Tifa notó el ansia que tenía él, su necesidad, que aunque quisiera negarlo, ni de cerca se acercaba la de ella. Con un rápido movimiento, la aprisionó en sus brazos, haciendo que entrara totalmente en contacto con las empapadas prendas del chico. –Cloud... –se quejó ella, rompiendo el beso–. Con esas ropas no podemos...

Dándose por aludido, y antes de que ella terminara de hablar, el rubio se quitó la prenda de un tirón, dejándola en el suelo y mostrando sus bien trabajados, aunque no excesivos, abdominales. –¿Contenta? –Le contestó el chico con ironía. Sin necesidad de respuesta, la chica saltó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abrazándose a su cadera con las piernas, quedando a varios centímetros de altura. La propia inercia del movimiento hizo que Cloud se tambaleara hacia atrás. Por suerte, cerca había una pared en la que pudo apoyarse. –Oye... así vamos a despertarles... –susurró Cloud en broma, refiriéndose a los niños.

Tifa lo miró con una sonrisa lobuna. –¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón... –La chica se descolgó de Cloud con lentitud hasta que bajó a su altura inicial, dejando que su cuerpo rozara intencionadamente el de él. Cloud no sabía qué se proponía la chica hasta que vio como ella se seguía agachando hasta quedar de cuclillas. Con un preciso movimiento, desabrochó la capa lateral que llevaba enganchada en la cintura, y después los pantalones. La respiración del chico se aceleró, así como sus manos sintieron la incesante necesidad de sentir el cuerpo de la chica. Una mano traviesa tocó el bóxer por fuera. Ni cabe decir que ya estaba duro como una piedra. –Parece que tenemos un problema por aquí... –anunció Tifa con voz juguetona. La morena se llevó una mano al mentón, como tratando de diagnosticar el problema y buscar una cura. Esa expresión pensativa hizo que Cloud riera de forma nerviosa. Debido a la excitación apenas podía contenerse–. Veamos qué puedo hacer... –ronroneó, mientras que con su otra mano palpaba la ya muy notable erección.

–Tifa... –gimió Cloud de forma patética. La chica disfrutaba el tono que usaba el rubio en esas ocasiones, era una voz ronca y suplicante. Le tenía a su merced, y eso la excitaba. Con un rápido gesto, bajó el bóxer hasta la altura de las rodillas, dejando libre su miembro erecto. Cloud se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndola por completo a excepción de un ojo, que entre sus dedos, seguía los movimientos de Tifa.

La chica pasó la lengua a modo de prueba por su pene, dejando un suave rastro de saliva. Cloud gruñó ante tal acción, lo que animó a la chica a continuar. Con una mano, lo dirigió hacia la derecha y volvió a pasarla, esta vez mucho más despacio. En un momento, volvió a dejarla libre, besando la punta. Cuando lo hizo, levantó la vista para ver la reacción del chico, que se debatía entre dejarse caer sin fuerzas, o lanzarse a por ella. Sus ojos, de una mezcla verde y café, se cruzaron por un instante con los de él. La lasciva mirada de la chica leyó a través de los suplicantes ojos azules del chico. Sin desviar su mirada de la de él, se introdujo el miembro en la boca, arrancándole otro gemido al chico, que por un momento cerró ambos ojos.

Comenzó con una calma y parsimonia que resultaba insultantemente dolorosa. Cada vez que lo metía en su boca, notaba como un tímido movimiento por parte de las caderas del chico ayudaba a entrar. Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, ella rodeaba y jugueteaba con la punta, moviéndola y acariciándola con su lengua. Cloud no tardó en soltar otro gemido, más alto que el anterior. Tifa se habría detenido a reprochárselo de no ser porque esos sonidos eran como música para sus oídos. Aunque en un principio era ella quien trataba de excitar a Cloud, escucharle de esa forma tan primitiva y perturbante hacían que el fuego que hasta hace un momento se estaba creando en su vientre comenzase a bajar, humedeciéndola. Notaba como el tibio miembro de Cloud palpitaba en su boca. Perdida en ese hipnotizante ritmo, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Con suaves movimientos de cuello, comenzó a moverlo con más libertad, dejando que bailase en el interior de su boca, aumentando la profundidad y, sobre todo, haciendo perder los nervios a Cloud.

El rubio comenzaba a perder los estribos. Sus antes sutiles movimientos de cadera, estaban empezado a dejar de serlo. Con una aparente rudeza, pero cariño en su interior, acarició la cabeza de Tifa, y la sostuvo por la coronilla. A medida que ella aumentaba el ritmo, ya notablemente deseosa de acción, Cloud empezó a empujarle la cabeza hacia dentro, ayudándola a profundizar en cada acometida. Tifa soltó un leve gemido que encendió más si cabe al chico. Sentía cómo estaba al límite, veía que si ella no empezaba a detenerse, acabaría en seguida. –Para... –Se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo ahogada que sonó su propia voz. La morena continuó a lo suyo, por lo que o no le había oído, o le estaba ignorando. –Tifa... como no pares voy a acabar en... –La chica le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa que acalló a Cloud. Lo había oído desde el principio. Lista para llevarle la contraria a su chico, comenzó a ir más deprisa todavía, ayudándose con una mano. Cloud volvió a gemir sonoramente. Tifa volvió a levantar la cabeza, y viendo la suplicante mirada del chico, lo supo. Hizo una ligera fuerza con los labios, apretándolo, y el chico se corrió en su boca. Tifa notó cómo su boca se llenaba de un líquido templado. Desde siempre hacer eso le había parecido algo asqueroso e impensable, pero cuando se enamoró supo la verdad, se dio cuenta de que no importa lo que hagas, sino con quién lo hagas. Era Cloud, y puestos a decir verdades, le encantaba.

Ahora ya sin fuerzas, las piernas le cedieron al chico, quedando de rodillas frente a ella. Pudo ver cómo le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, y notó como su cuello se movía al tragar. Ese simple gesto, que a primeras podía parecer obsceno, le hizo tambalearse en su interior. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. –¿Te ha gustado? –sonrió la chica ladeando la cabeza.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todo el autocontrol que Cloud trataba de mantener se fue al traste. Con un movimiento rozando la rudeza, el rubio se abalanzó sobre Tifa, levantándola en vilo y cargándola hasta la cama. Nada más llegar allí se dejó caer sobre ella, robándole un fogoso y húmedo beso.

Pese a la intensidad del beso, no duró más de un momento, puesto que Tifa noto, casi al instante, como unas manos expertas desabrochaban su falda y la tiraban lejos. Justo después, levantó su camiseta justo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, jugando con un dedo alrededor de su ombligo. Una juguetona sonrisa salió de la garganta de la chica, que fue rápidamente acallada cuando Cloud puso su boca sobre la de ella. De forma inesperada, el rubio mordió el labio inferior de la chica, logrando que abriera la boca para dejar escapar un inaudible gemido. Aprovechó ese momento para meter su lengua en la boca de ella, haciendo que tensara los labios en una grácil sonrisa.

Mientras una mano pasaba por el fino cabello de la chica, la otra empezaba a explorar lo que tenía más abajo. Tifa por su parte, comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba desbocado, cada roce de sus labios con los del chico que estaba sobre ella le lanzaban unas deliciosas descargas eléctricas que nacían en su columna y se desplazaban hacia su intimidad. Y si a eso le juntabas que, al estar él ligeramente arqueado sobre ella, sentía la tibia excitación del chico sobre su vientre, palpitando contra ella, aceleraba su pulso más si cabe. Cloud, que notaba la agitación que producía en el cuerpo de la chica, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí. Su mano, una vez alcanzadas sus pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro, comenzó a masajearla por fuera, haciendo soltar un doloroso gemido de placer a Tifa, que tuvo que interrumpir su beso. Lo cierto es que le sorprendió lo húmeda que estaba, algo que ya podía notar sobre la prenda.

Aprovechando que ella ya había roto el beso, Cloud le lanzó una salaz mirada mientras su cabeza iba bajando, perdiéndose por su cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro de ella. Tifa cerró los ojos, aturdida de tanto placer, a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza para dejarle más espacio. Sin embargo, ese no era el lugar que Cloud tenía en mente. Bajando ligeramente la mirada, pudo entrever los voluptuosos pechos de la chica. Pasó una mano bajo la camiseta, acariciando su vientre plano y suave. Cuando llegó al nacimiento de sus pechos, los rodeó con uno de sus dedos, como dibujando un camino imaginario. Aún con la fina camiseta blanca puesta, pasó sus labios por encima, y cuando llegó a la irregularidad del pezón, lo besó con dulzura.

Tifa, con la mirada perdida en los sutiles movimientos que hacía Cloud, posó sus manos sobre su cabellera rubia y comenzó a acariciar su pelo con infinito cariño. El chico, al ver que poco a poco iban bajando de revoluciones, volvió a la acción. Bajando la cabeza, creó una senda invisible entre sus pechos, que cuando llegó al final de la camiseta, siguió con la lengua, dejando un húmedo camino tras él. Rodeó el ombligo a la vez que introducía su lengua en él por un segundo, como preludio a lo que se avecinaba. Cuando llegó al comienzo de su fina ropa interior, la pasó por encima y besó con suavidad la zona más húmeda. Tifa sintió un agradable pinchazo que la atravesó de un extremo a otro.

Con esa soltura característica de él, se acercó de nuevo a la cinta, y mordiéndola con sus blancos dientes, la fue bajando lentamente, sin evitar tocar con la nariz, uno de los pétalos de su flor. Tifa no supo decir si eso le pilló por sorpresa, le agradó, le excitó o que ocurrió cuando lo hizo, pero ya se encontraba en un mar de sensaciones que embotaron sus sentidos por un no tan casto placer. Lo que sin duda, aunque sabía que vendría, no esperó, fue que apenas Cloud bajó esas braguitas un momento, continuó la acción con las manos, mientras sus labios se perdían en los pliegues de su piel.

Un fuerte gemido resonó en la habitación. Tifa se curvó de placer, agarró con fuerza el cabello de Cloud, todavía mojado por la lluvia, mientras hacía fuerza contra sí. Al rubio le gustó ese tosco gesto, mas no paró con lo que tenía delante. Pasó la lengua alrededor de su intimidad, totalmente húmeda, gozando de su esencia. No sabía qué era más excitante, si poder tener acceso a esa parte de su cuerpo, o ser el causante de que se retorciera bajo él. Pasó sus labios por la zona superior, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la textura. Cada simple roce la hacía vibrar, y eso excitaba hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Sin dudarlo, introdujo la lengua en su interior, explorando cada rincón de su cavidad, perdiéndose en el sabor que le ofrecía. El efecto de esa última caricia en la morena fue como si una potente corriente eléctrica se descargase desde su cerebro y estallara entre sus piernas. Tifa se arqueó hacia fuera y se abrazó contra Cloud, cerrando los muslos alrededor de su cabeza y eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos.

Cloud notó como las piernas de Tifa se tensaron a su alrededor, que con un tímido gemido pareció quedarse sin fuerzas. Sentía cómo la sangre fluía por sus venas como un torrente. Sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca, más perceptivos a cualquier detalle. Subió de nuevo la cabeza y empezó a crear un camino a base de cortos besitos que subían por su vientre, subiendo y bajando a la vez que lo hacía su respiración. Tifa notaba que el calor que hacía un momento había llegado a la cima, volvía a renacer poco a poco.

A la vez que iba subiendo, Cloud fue retirando la camiseta blanca que Tifa llevaba puesta, dando libertad a sus grandes y níveos pechos. Escogió uno de los dos y, mientras ella terminaba de quitarse la prenda, comenzó a lamerlo con lentitud, al mismo tiempo masajeaba el otro con una mano. Sus dedos acariciaban el rosado pezón de la morena, a la vez que su boca mordía el que tenía al lado, endureciéndolo. El pulgar de Cloud marcaba lentos movimientos circulares alrededor de la aureola. Ante esto, Tifa sólo podía disfrutar y acariciar el pelo del chico.

Tras haber intercambiado roles con su mano, la boca de Cloud siguió subiendo, intercalando besos rápidos y pequeños mordiscos, a la vez que volvía al suave cuello de la chica. Al llegar al cuello, cambió de dirección, yendo directamente a los labios de la Tifa, que debido a su entrecortada respiración, tenía ligeramente abiertos. –¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado? –le devolvió el rubio la pregunta, aunque con un tono mucho más morboso.

Tifa le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y lo miró de forma juguetona. –No ha estado m... ¡Ah! –Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe, al igual que su boca, dejando en su rostro una cara de sorpresa que Cloud consideró bastante graciosa. La había penetrado a traición. Sin pedir permiso o confirmación, comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, haciendo un pausado movimiento con la cadera que fue bien recibido por parte de Tifa.

La chica, que con la ceremonia de besos y mordiscos ya había vuelto a ponerse a cien, no pudo ahogar un pequeño grito de placer. Cloud tampoco era de piedra, y el contraste al entrar en su húmeda cavidad consiguió removerle por dentro. A pesar de tener la intención de mantener un ritmo ameno para satisfacer a la chica, no pudo evitar acelerarse por momentos, acometiendo con brusquedad. Inconscientemente dejó caer su cabeza sobre los pechos de su chica, lo que la hizo sonreír. Notaba la impaciencia del rubio una vez más, ya que piel con piel, sudor con sudor y saliva con saliva, hasta el reservado Cloud era un libro abierto para ella.

Haciéndole un favor, le agarró del costado y rodó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas y dejándolo bajo ella, completamente a su merced. –Vas muy rápido, vaquero –bromeó ella con una sonrisa radiante. El chico no pudo reprimirse, así que se dobló hacia delante para poder besarla. El movimiento fue interceptado por las pequeñas manos de la chica, que lo empujó de nuevo contra el colchón.

Cloud la miró con una mirada enfurruñada, que borró en el mismo instante en el que Tifa comenzó a moverse sobre él. Primero empezó a trazar un movimiento circular con sus caderas, consiguiendo un ronco gruñido por parte del rubio. Sonriendo por ello, se agachó ligeramente, manteniendo ese movimiento constante y rozando sus pechos con el torso del chico. Él no desaprovechó el momento, y notando la cercanía de la chica, se acercó de nuevo a ella, logrando el contacto que antes le había negado. Besó fogosamente sus carnosos labios, que para su sorpresa, respondió mordisqueando los suyos de forma provocativa. Sus lenguas tenían una lucha interna por ganarle el terreno al otro. Se enroscaban y acariciaban en una danza prohibida en la que estuvieron concentrados unos minutos.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Cloud posó sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica, deteniendo su movimiento circular y guiándolo a uno más vertical. Tifa no opuso resistencia al cambio, ya que el sentir al chico que amaba en su interior le producía una deliciosa sensación. Al agachar ligeramente la cabeza, el largo y oscuro pelo de Tifa rozaba y hacía cosquillas a Cloud, que ya empezaba a ayudar con movimientos de cadera. La morena no podía dejar de moverse. Suaves gemidos se escapaban de su garganta. Las suaves oscilaciones hacía con la cadera fueron cambiando a unas más secas, que pedía a gritos más profundidad. Cogió las dos manos del chico y las posó sobre sus pechos, logrando una mayor sensación de cercanía al notar que empezaba a masajearlos. Irguió su espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que su pelo, mientras cabalgaba sobre Cloud con un incesante e hipnótico ritmo. El rubio se mantenía anonadado con el espectáculo que tenía delante. El contraste que hacían sus enrojecidos pechos por el roce, su sofocado rostro, sus cabellos bailando al compás y el resto de su cuerpo, blanco como el marfil, le daban un aspecto salvaje y descontrolado, como un tigre blanco.

Ahora era ella la que estaba perdiendo los papeles. Gemía con fuerza a la vez que chocaba con la pelvis del chico, con fuerza y rapidez. El ruido que hacían ambos cuerpos al chocar retumbaba en sus oídos. Una cálida gota de sudor bajó por el cuello de la chica y se perdió entre sus pechos. El detalle no pasó desapercibido a los azules ojos de Cloud, que con otro rápido movimiento, volvió a ponerla bajo él.

Deteniéndose un momento, pudo contemplar cómo se extendían sus finos cabellos en el colchón, así como sus pechos subían y bajaban con la agitada respiración a causa del esfuerzo. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con lentitud y cariño, sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, ansiosas del contacto del otro. Tifa cerró los ojos a la vez que situaba ambas manos en las mejillas del chico. Él a su vez enroscó uno de sus dedos en el pelo de la chica, mientras volvía a ponerse en movimiento. Ambos estaban al límite. Cada vez que entraba en su interior, Tifa notaba una gozosa sensación, como una lengua de lava cayendo a su interior, calentándola. A Cloud, el simple contacto húmedo de su interior le obligaba a forzarse a contenerse, lo cual a cada segundo que pasaba, le costaba más.

El rubio empezó a entrar con una notable brusquedad, que ya no podía contener más su fría personalidad, dejando escapar esporádicos gemidos que aumentaban la agitación de Tifa. Ella no iba mucho mejor, a medida que el chico aumentaba la fuerza de sus estocadas, notaba como moría y volvía a revivir cada segundo. La dulce sensación de estar entrando al paraíso era palpable en su rostro. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Cloud, besándolo con dulzura.

El chico, al ver el gesto de ella, se acercó a su oído, y con un ronco gemido, le susurró. –Te amo. –Si las puertas al cielo tenían llave, serían esas palabras. Las paredes del interior de la chica se contrajeron alrededor del miembro del rubio. Ella soltó un fuerte grito que sonó parecido al nombre del hombre que tenía encima, y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de él, se quedó rígida. Cloud lanzó su última estocada, al igual que un matador que se encuentra frente a un toro, tras lo cual quedó completamente exhausto y sin energía, dejándose caer sobre ella.

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados, normalizando su pulso y respiración. Cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos, Tifa habló. –Oye, Cloud... no te has puesto... –dejó la frase sin terminar. Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe. Se incorporó y balbuceó algo como "tenemos que hacer algo" o "voy a buscar no sé qué". El caso es que cuando iba a salir de la cama, la mano de Tifa le sujetó el brazo. –No te vayas.

Cloud la miró fijamente. No supo si se trataba de una orden o una petición. –Pero...

–Por favor... –añadió con tono suplicante.

El rubio sonrió mientras volvía a meterse en la cama, no sin antes coger las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. –No pienso volver a irme –sonrió Cloud, besando con delicadeza la frente de la morena–, te lo prometo. –Ella sólo sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho, dejándose mimar por el rubio hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los cuatro estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, mientras Tifa terminaba de hacer tostadas y Cloud servía el zumo. Denzel notó que ambos estaban extrañamente felices y ociosos. Si bien era cierto que no era consciente de los tímidos roces con los que se deleitaban cada vez que estaban cerca, o las furtivas miradas cargadas de infinito cariño que se mandaban cuando creía que uno no miraba al otro, la atmósfera se veía llena de felicidad. Marlene no pudo evitar bostezar con gran pereza. –¿Tienes sueño, Marlene? –le preguntó Cloud.

–Sí... bueno, no sé... Creo que ayer los vecinos estuvieron colgando cuadros o algo con el martillo. –Una divertida sonrisa se formó en los labios del ex-SOLDADO, que buscó los ojos de la morena, la cual había bajado la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

–No creo que fueran cuadros a esas horas, Marlene... –empezó a deducir Denzel, con su ya no tan escasa inocencia.

Tifa se vio obligada a cortar sus deducciones antes de que llegase a ciertas conclusiones. –Denzel, date prisa o llegarás tarde al colegio. –El castaño asintió y engulló lo que le quedaba de desayuno a la vez que cogía su mochila y salía corriendo.

Marlene, que se lo había tomado con más calma, miró a Cloud. –¿Vendrás a recogernos, Cloud? –El rubio asintió, a lo que la pequeña sonrió.

Cuando abandonó la estancia siguiendo a Denzel, se hizo un silencio cómplice. Cloud miró a Tifa con deseo. Ella arqueó una ceja poniendo los brazos en jarra. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no tienes entregas?

El rubio se acercó a ella con paso lento, como un león que se acerca a su presa. –Me he cogido el día libre...

Tifa sonrió de forma provocativa, acortando la distancia entre los dos y posó su mano sobre el pecho del chico. –¿Segundo asalto? –El chico no necesitó responder a la pregunta.

Cloud parecía totalmente perdido. Hordas de niños sonrientes y ruidosos salían a tropel por las puertas de la escuela. Él trataba de encontrar a Marlene y Denzel, al cual pudo divisar gracias a que el pequeño lo saludó desde lejos. Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que Tifa estaba al lado del rubio. –No sabía que venías tú también, Tifa.

Ella curvó sus labios hacia arriba, sacudiéndole el pelo. –Tenía que asegurarme de que os encontraba. –Señalando al rubio, que seguía sin ver a la pequeña. –Anda, vete a buscar a Marlene antes de que a éste se le salgan los ojos.

Denzel asintió divertido y se perdió en la marabunta de niños. Tifa se acercó a Cloud, todavía sonriente, pero la sonrisa se le borró de golpe cuando vio algo que creía imposible. Tiró de la oscura manga de su acompañante. –¿Qué?

Tifa señaló hacia lo que veía. Dos personas se encontraban de espaldas a ellos. Uno de ellos se agachaba a coger a un pequeño, de la edad de Marlene, en brazos. Podría ser una pareja cualquiera, unos padres comunes que buscan a sus hijos, de no ser porque el hombre que había cogido al niño tenía el pelo de una tonalidad añil, como un cielo estrellado. Y a eso había que sumarle que su compañera, la que sería la madre, tenía un bonito pelo marrón, recogido en dos trenzas que bajaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, posándose en sus hombros. –Esos no podrían ser... –comenzó a decir, mirando a Cloud. El rubio asintió lentamente. Ella comenzó a andar en dirección a la pareja, pero Cloud la detuvo, cogiéndola por la cintura. Tifa lo miró extrañada. –¿No deberíamos...?

El ex-SOLDADO negó con la cabeza. –Ellos tienen su vida, –Tifa no entendió. –y nosotros la nuestra. –Y tras decir eso, la besó en la punta de la nariz, atrayéndola hacia sí. La morena sonrió, y ambos se dieron la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la misteriosa pareja y encaminándose hacia las abarrotadas calles de Midgar, donde varios metros más adelante les esperaba Denzel, con Marlene agarrada de su mano.

Cloud no vio como tras darse la vuelta, también lo había hecho el peliazul, mirándolos de soslayo y esbozando una bonita sonrisa. A su lado, la castaña metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del chico, guiándolo en la dirección contraria.

_Vive._


End file.
